Teach Me
by MsCaramely
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet and spend one night together, soon their paths cross again in a way none of them saw coming. Now their night has to stay a secret. But we all know, all secrets are meant to be told. AH/AU Rated M for some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever. So please be kind and give me some feedback!

I do not own anything Twilight. Unfortunatley.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

It was a warm night in the end of July, in the midst of the summer. I've always thought it to be the best time of the year. I practically lived for these summer nights. The rest of the year kind of sucked. Well, right now, everything sucked. It sucked that these few days was my last days in New York. Ah, New York, New York – my beloved city. So much fun we've had over the 17 years I've lived here. It sucked that I had to leave my life. I was going to miss all my friends, only shallow friendships, yes. But still, it's nice to have some. It sucked that my _mother, _if that's what you could call her, had re-married an ass-hole. It also sucked that said ass-hole was almost 10 years younger than my mother and liked to hit on me. And that was probably the reason I was being shipped away. Because my mother was jealous of me. Fuck, it wasn't my fault. _I_ was not the one to marry the ass-hole. _I_ was not the one hitting on my wife's daughter. Still, I _was_ the on to get punished for everything that wasn't my fault. The official explanation of the move to my dad in Seattle, Washington, was that I needed a change of environment. My mother said she couldn't handle me anymore and that the BIG big city and everything that come with it had a bad influence on me – partying all the time, hanging around with people I shouldn't, doing things I shouldn't. HAH! Like she had cared about all that before. I hadn't exactly been "the sweet little girl" in a long time. No, I knew what the problem really was. But there wasn't anything I could do about it really, I had tried and it was pretty much a wasted try. In 2 days I was moving to my dad, for him to look after me. Though, I think he knew the truth about me moving there, but he didn't say anything because he probably agreed with my mother's excuses as well.

But like I said, that was in 2 days. For tonight I was sitting at the bar in some club. Ordering drinks, sitting there; pitying myself. The bartender interrupted my brooding, putting a drink in front of me. I looked up at him, raising an eye brow.

"From the man over there", he said, pointing to a pretty nice looking guy in his late twenties. The guy sipped at his drink and smiled at me.

I turned my attention to the bartender again.

"No thank you", I said.

He nodded and took the drink over to the guy, who was still smiling. His smile faltered and he looked kind of pissed of.

'Not my problem' I thought. I changed my position so I didn't have to look his way.

After a couple of minutes I felt someone tap me at my shoulder from behind. I sighed.

"Take a hint, would you"? I said as I turned around.

But the person who had tapped my shoulder wasn't the guy who had ordered me a drink. No, _this_ guy wasn't _kind of_ good-looking. He was gorgeous. Astonishing. Model-like. He was walking sex, really. Suddenly everything didn't seem to suck as much.

"I'm... sorry?" he said, confused and frowning.

"Oh, I thought it was someone else, I'm sorry."

He smiled, and God – he looked even more gorgeous doing it.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind me sitting here?" he said, looking at the seat next to me.

"No, not at all", I smiled.

He sat down, ordered a drink. We started small talking after a little while.

"So," he said, "what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused

"Well, what do you do, you know, for a living? Modelling, maybe?" he grinned.

Okay, that one was so cheesy, but I'll let it slip because of his extreme hotness.

"Oh, um...I'm studying"

Shit! Why the hell did I say that? Now he would definitely know I'm not exactly of age.

I didn't look very young or something, but still, I was 17. Though the make-up and clothes helped me get into all the clubs I knew it would be easy to guess my real age, especially with me slipping up like that!

"Do you go to college here in NY? What's your major?"

I'm sorry, say what? He believed I was in college? Hmm, I guess I could work with that.

"Yes, I do and English literature", I blurted out, not really thinking. Though, I was planning on choosing just that for major in college.

"What a coincidence, I'm teaching high school English" he said.

What? Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Yeah? At which school?" I asked, trying to look calm.

"You probably wouldn't know it, it's across the country"

Thank God!

We talked a little more, very little though. You could practically cut with a knife trough the air between us. It was so thick with sexual tension. We ended up at his hotel, after a little make-out session in the club, and after a some more kissing and touching in the cab, and some serious grinding in the elevator.

He kissed my lips feverishly with so much passion and lust. It had to be one of the most intense kisses I ever experienced. I couldn't help the little moan I slipped out.

He growled at that and pushed me backwards. I felt my back hit the wall and then I could feel his hands and his lips everywhere.

He pressed against me, and let the hand he had cupping my face, slide down my neck and down my arms and waist, my hips, my thighs. He grabbed my leg and hitched it around his waist. I put my arms on his shoulders and pushed myself up so I could bring up my other leg that was barley reaching the ground. As soon as I had secured myself he pressed me even harder against the wall. I could feel his arousal between my legs as he kissed, bit and left wet trails along my collarbones.

I threw my head back, moaned an bit my lip.

"God, I want you so bad" he forced out between kisses.

"Then take me" I said, staring him right in the eye.

"Oh I will, over and over. Again and again"

**Edward's POV**

It had been a good 3 weeks. I had been travelling around with Jasper in California, Arizona, Texas and Florida. After Florida Jasper had to get back home, he was starting a new job. I however, was free for another 2 weeks, so I decided to go to NYC for one week and then meet up with an old friend from high school, in Chicago.

Jasper was great company, but I had enjoyed NYC alone too. I had picked out a random club for the night, I sat at the bar, my eyes were wandering across the room. I was pretty tired, maybe I should just take a cab back to the... then I saw a girl, no, cross that – woman sitting on the other side of the bar. She was looking down at her drink, her long, dark her spilled out over her thin shoulders. Her skin was ivory-coloured and looked creamy. She was wearing a figure fitting red dress and you could see the curve of her glorious body.

Right then she looked up, at first I thought she had was looking at me and had caught me staring at her. But she was looking at the bartender. Now I could see her face too; her full, pink, plump lips, her glittering eyes. She was gorgeous, beautiful, hot.

She turned her head away, I looked where. There was a guy, he gave her a look and winked at her. No, no! He seriously didn't think he could get her? Did he? Could he?

I looked back at the stunning beauty, she smiled at the bartender – God! That smile! – and shook her head.

Rejection! I thought victoriously.

I stared unshamelessly at her for a few more minutes, then I drowned my drink and got out of my seat and started making my way over to her.

She was turned away from me when I got there, I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Take a hint would you?" she said sharply as she turned around to look at me.

No, not rejection again, for me? Had she seen me staring and was ignoring me?

"I'm... sorry?" I said as my mind worked furiously to come up with a way to get on the right course again.

"Oh, I thought it was someone else, I'm sorry"

Forgiven! I grinned, I was pretty sure she had checked me out. Her eyes had first been of shock, then she let her eyes wander down before she snapped her head up to apologise.

I asked if I could sit there, like I would leave, she was okay with it and we started talking.

"So, I'm Edward" I said, stretching my hand out

"Bella" she said, taking my hand

I learned she was in college, a student. And I was a teacher, a high school teacher, but still – I could just smile at all the fantasies I was thinking of.

Though, she looked a little uncomfortable talking about school, but when she asked about my job I could understand her aversion. I really didn't want to talk about my job, I was on summer holidays and all I wanted to do was take her to nearest room and ravish her body.

Very soon I got my wish fulfilled and we were on our way to my hotel.

It was a long and hot night and we fell asleep early in the morning.

I woke up to the sound of a shower running, looking up I could see that I was alone in the bed, so it had to be Bella in the shower. Glancing down at my morning arousal I quickly decided to go join her. I jumped out of the bed and made my way over the room, I opened the door.

She was standing with her back against me, she didn't hear me come in.

The sight of the water running over her naked body, and Bella touching her body as she scrubbed it, made me even harder. I took a step forward, locked my arms around her waist, pushed her up the wall and pressed myself against her back. She gasped and turned her head.

"Good morning", I said, smiling. I kissed her deeply.

"mhm...good...morning", she answered between kisses.

"Or maybe I should say 'good afternoon'. That was quite a night, and morning." We both laughed a little.

"Yes...yes it was. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk normally for a few days!"

"Care to make that a few extra days...?" I said pushing my arousal against her small back.

She twisted, trying to free herself from the grip I had on her. I let her go. She turned around, facing me. Looking me straight in the eye, she got down on her knees. Carefully she wrapped her hands around my cock. She brought her lips closer, stuck out her tongue and licked it, running her tongue up and down the shaft.. The feel of her touch and the sight of her standing like that on her knees before me, with the water still running down, made my cock twitch. She parted her lips, and took it painfully slow into her mouth. She went up and down it, slowly, slowly. I couldn't help it, I grabbed her head and pushed further into her mouth, harder and faster, til I was about to come. I pulled out and lifted Bella up. She gave me a small smile.

I turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, much like the position I'd had her in before. I took both of her hands, holding her wrists with one of my own hands above her head. I kissed her neck and her shoulders. Biting down here and there, making her throw her head back. The other, free, hand I let running up and down her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

2 days after that night, and morning, and day... I got on the plane that would take me away from New York. When I arrived in Seattle, my dad's... I don't know what he is, I'm guessing some kind of underdog in the company, James or whatever his name was, picked me up He told me Charlie was working – go figure. It rained - -go figure. I knew I was sulking but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. Like I said, I didn't chose this myself. I sat in the car and was as polite as needed towards James, I really didn't know his position, he could as well be a big-shot, and then Charlie would get all pissed at me for being rude. James seemed pretty young, and he was good-looking...maybe..

No! I screamed quietly at myself, he works with Charlie, wouldn't want to get into that mess. Besides, it was just 2 days ago I was with the gorgeous sex God, yes, he truly was a sex God.

And it wasn't really my style to roll around with anyone just like that, the God was an exception. I was more into the partying than the sleeping around like many others I knew.

I thought back at the amazing night and a little smile spread over my lips.

James brought my attention back to the real world:

"Something amusing you?" He asked with a smirk?

"Oh, you know. Just letting my mind drift..." I answered matching his smirk.

"Oh, really?" He said, leaning forward.

Crap, he took that a little differently, his eyes roamed over my body.

"So...exactly where...did it drift?" He asked, letting a finger circle my knee.

Double crap!

"Uhm..." right then the car stopped outside the house. Saved. "apparently right here" I swept with my hand toward the house, I opened the door an started to get out.

"Do you need any help settling in?" he started to get out of the car too.

"No, thank you. I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just gonna go and take a nap. It was nice meeting you James" I said and smiled toward him.

"Yes, indeed, I hope I'll see you soon Isabella" he took my hand hand brought it to his lips.

I just smiled and turned around and walked to the house.

It was a big house considering Charlie lived there all by himself. Well, me too now I guess.

There was a big kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, one guest room, my room + bathroom, a big living room. And upstairs was another guest room with a smaller bathroom, Charlie's room with adjoining bathroom, some kind of game/work out room and Charlie's office.

I went in to the living room, it had big windows with a nice view out over the yard. An oddly shaped swimming pool was the first thing that caught my eye. To the left there was an area set up perfectly for a BBQ. To the right by the pool area, there was also a hot tub and some tanning chairs. Lifting my eyes up I could see the house was located right by a lake with a small beach, there was a path leading down to it. I found myself slightly surprised, I actually kind of liked it. Kind of pretentious and not really my taste, but I could see that I certainly wouldn't not enjoy living at this house.

I walked in my new room, my bags were already in there, waiting to be unpacked. But I was way too tired to do that right now. I just wanted to take a hot shower and relax for the rest of the evening.

Just as I was about to get into the shower the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bells?"

"Dad?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home alright. The trip went well?"

"Yeah, some James was there to pick me up"

"Oh yes, James, good kid. A little young, but a good head. Well, I'm going to be a little late, we're drowning in work at the firm. I'll try and hurry though, I'd like to catch you before you go to bed. There's plenty of food, or you can just order something, there's some money for it in the top drawer in my desk in my office."

"Okay, I'll figure something out."

"Good, I'm really sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up"

"It's alright, really"

"Okay, I love you Bells"

"Love you too"

I hung up and got into the shower. The hot water helped me relax and soothed my sore muscles. He, the Sex God, had been right. It'd been hard to walk the first few days. It was a kind of pain I didn't really mind though. Felt a little bit like my body was made of Jell-O, Jell-O on fire. I could feel a blush spreading over my body as I thought about that night.

I hurried up and dried myself when I got out of the shower. I felt how empty my stomach was and just as I thought it, it started to scowl. Some Chinese sounded real good. I found some menus in the kitchen to different restaurants and called and ordered some food. Then I went in the bathroom again, blow-dried my hair, waxed my legs, and some more grooming. After I was done I went in my room and got a Juicy Couture tracksuit out from my bags. Just as I got done dressing the door bell rung. I went in my dads office and grabbed some money before I went and opened the door. But it wasn't the food, instead there was a short girl standing there. She was tiny, pixie-like, but she looked about my age still. She had a big smile plastered on her little face.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she said, stretching out her hand.

"Hi, Bella" I said, shaking her hand

"Yes, I know." She smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "I've heard all about you from Emmett."

Emmett is my big brother, he's 25, 8 years older than me. He grew up in NYC with me. After High School he went to USC on a football scholarship, and 2 years ago he moved to Seattle to play for. He's really good at football, and he's really big.

"Oh, you know Emmett?" I asked

"Yeah, well, my older brother and him are like this" she said, holding up two fingers twisted together.

"Oh yeah, that's right, he told me about him, Eddie or something, right?"

"Yes" She smirked, she had this look that made me think I was missing some joke.

"Anyway," she went on "I heard you were arriving here today, so I just thought I come and introduce myself. I know all about how much it sucks to move to a new place where you know no one!"

"I take you haven't lived here you're whole life then?"

"No, we moved here from Chicago about 6 years ago. My mom's from around here and she was wanting to move back "home", so when my brother went off to college we just packed up and moved here."

"Huh" I said, "so you live around here?"

"Yeah, just a couple of houses down the road."

"It's...kinda quiet around here"

"I know," she laughed "but it's alright. Only a couple of minutes away from shopping, but enough privacy for...being able to have fun!"

"Having fun as in partying?" I asked hopefully

"Hell to the yeah!" she laughed

I laughed with her

"You like Chinese food?" I asked

"Love it!"

"I just ordered some, you wanna come in?"

"Sure"

Alice stayed for a few hours, we ate, talked and laughed. I liked her, she was easy to get along with and fun to hang out with. She was also full of energy, she was enthusiastic about almost everything. It didn't take long till I felt like I had known her for more than just a few hours.

I found out she was about to be a senior in Blair High School. The same school I was going to. She gave me a breakdown of what people I should stay away from and which ones that was alright. It was a bigger high school than the one I went to in NYC, though, that one was a private school. She pretty much had me prepped for the start of school on Thursday. Before she left we decided to go shopping together . I wasn't totally sold on it, I mean, I like looking good, I'm just not that into the whole process of buying it and trying it on. But Alice insisted on that we needed to get some back-to-school clothes. And shoes. And bags. And...

Like I said, very enthusiastic.

Just a few minutes after she left, dad was home.

"Hi honey! I missed you so much! God, you look so grown up!" He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I missed you too. And you say that everytime you see me!" I said. "Are you hungry? There's some Chinese food left if you'd like some?"

"Sounds really good, let me get out of this suit and I'll be back in a little bit"

While he went to change I heated up his food

"You settled in yet?" dad asked as he walked into the kitchen

"If you by settling in mean unpacking, then no", I made a grimace

"Are you nervous about starting school on Thursday?"

"No, I'm just ready to graduate already."

"Well, you shouldn't bee, you'll make friends in no time."

"Actually, I think I did already, Alice Cullen was here today"

"Oh, the Cullen's, nice family. Her dad, Carlisle, is an excellent doctor."

"Yeah, she seems nice. We we're talking about going shopping on Tuesday...?" I put it out there as sort of a question, in case he had something planned already.

"That's great" he smiled, looking a little relived, "we're really busy at the firm right now, so I'm probably going to have to work all late all week."

We sat and talked for a little bit longer, till I decided I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. I hugged him goodnight and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 right here! I know the chapters are pretty short, but this way I can jump around a little here and there.  
Thanks for reading and it would make me so happy if you can leave a review!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Thursday morning got here too soon. I had spent Monday packing up and driving around, getting to know my new city a little better. Tuesday was spent shopping with Alice, and then some very long hours trying on everything we bought, again! And finally, I spent Wednesday agonizing about school the next day. I didn't like school. Original right? Not sounding like every other kid my age. I didn't even have a "real" reason; I had never been bullied, I had always had friends, I made good grades. I was just so tired of it. It was boring, dull, tiring. I couldn't wait to be done with it.

Anyhow, Thursday had arrived, against my will.

I dragged myself out of my warm, soft bed. Feeling my way to the bathroom, eyes half closed. I splashed some cold water in my face to wake up. I started getting ready for the day. Brushing my teeth, applying make-up, fixing my hair. I went back in my room and got the outfit Alice had picked out for me. According to her it made me look hotter than...I don't really know. According to me, it was an outfit that probably wasn't totally in tune with the schools dress code. Alice had assured me that no one really cared about the dress code, which was a big change for me. In my school in NYC we had to wear a school uniform. Sure, we modified it a smudge, but still.

I looked at the clock and saw that it had taken me much longer to get ready than I had thought it would. I was running late. I hurried out and got in my car and drove off.

I must have speeded a little bit, because I made it in time, I actually had a few minutes to spare. I found my way to the administrations office and picked up my schedule. The lady sitting at the desk told me that there was an assembly in the auditorium first. The first bell rung and I just watched where all the other students were going and simply followed them. In the auditorium I looked out over the sea of people, I could see Alice, she wasn't far away from where I was standing. She saw me and stood up and waved me over. When I got there she introduced me to some of the girls she was talking to. Olivia, Jessica, Lauren, Whitney and Amber. I was sure to forget the names in a few seconds.

"Welcome to another new exciting year at Blair High School", the principal had taken place on the stage. Everyone sat down and it got quiet, sort of.

He went on talking about the school, some important notes, upcoming events. Me and Alice tuned out and compared schedules.

First hour I had Art and Appreciation. Second hour I had AP Biology. Third hour was French. Fourth hour, AP English. Fifth hour was my study/free hour. It was the hour before lunch, that would be good! Sixth hour I was a teacher's aid, to who I didn't know. Apparently that didn't get decided till next week, so I guess that would be an extra free hour for this week. And lastly, seventh hour I was taking a college Psychology class.

Alice had the first, third and seventh hour with me. More than I was hoping for.

"AP English?" She asked when she had looked at my schedule

"Yeah, it's probably the only subject I actually like"

She smiled, it was a kind of wicked smile

"What?" I asked her

"Oh, nothing, I just happen to know the teacher very well..."

"How come?" I asked

Just then the bell rang and we were to go to our first hour class. Which would be cut in half, and then we had to go to our second our class which would also be cut in half so that we would be back on schedule.

First hour was...alright. The teacher, Ms. Angelly, seemed a little bit...ditzy? I sat next to Alice and talked away the whole class pretty much. I got trough second hour okay too, third hour seemed to drag on forever. It didn't help that we had assigned seats and I didn't get to sit with Alice. I had to sit next to some guy named Trent...? Taylor...Tyler! That's it. He seemed okay, but he also seemed like a typical high school guy with the typical 2 things on his mind – sex and beer. Not necessarily in that order.

Alice walked with me to my fourth hour, as I was about to walk in she said

"I'll meet you here after this hour, I wanna hear all about this teacher of yours!"

I remembered I never asked her again what was so special about my English teacher.

I walked in and saw that the classroom was already pretty filled, There was only seats left in the front row. The mysterious teacher wasn't even here yet though. I took out my notebook and started to doodle randomly on the back of it. Just as the bell rung I could see in the corner of my eye a man walking in, he was holding a typical teacher's briefcase, so I assumed he was our teacher. I finished my little sketch and then turned my attention to the teacher. He had his back against us as he was writing something on the board, probably his name.

"My name is Mr. Cullen", his voice sounded strangely familiar, "and I will be your teacher for AP English this year", as he said this he turned around.

I'm pretty sure I dropped my jaw in shock. I knew exactly why his voice was so familiar.

**Edward's POV**

I had been running late this morning, I was exhausted when I went to bed last night. It was my first night to get some actual sleep in almost a week. I had come back to Seattle about a week ago, been to meetings and worked all week to prepare for the school start the coming week. I was working late every evening and every night I came home I had to work on something else. It always seemed like there was something that had to be done.

Anyway, I just simply ignored the alarm clock this morning and overslept. I hated doing that, once I was late I was late the rest of the day.

The day was...loud. I had to stop and remind myself sometimes why I loved teaching so much and try to tune out the incredibly annoying, immature high schoolers. It wasn't every one of them of course, but the ones who were, they REALLY were. I had just had a freshman English class and was feeling very tired. I was glad my next class was an AP English class for Seniors. They should be somewhat more mature. Should, being the key word though. They were keeping it on an alright loudness-level when I rushed in just as the bell rang.

I wrote my name on the board and introduced myself.

I scanned out over the class, but my eyes stuck on the dark haired girl sitting in the middle of the front row. No way, I thought. It couldn't be. Those plump, pink lips. Those brown, warm, deep, glittering eyes. And that glorious body. But it couldn't be, she was in New York, she was in college for God's sake. Had I been obsessing so bad over Bella that I was imagining her, here, in the middle of class? Get a grip Edward, I thought. It couldn't be. But it had to be.

She looked just as surprised as I felt. Or maybe shocked was a better choice of word.

The class had started to whisper and was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I realized I had probably been quiet and just been staring for a little too long. I snapped myself out of it and went and got the list of students in the class and started to call them out.

When I got to her name, I stopped and stared at it in disbelief.

"Isabella Swan...?"

"Yes..." she said very quietly.

I went on with class, trying to focus on English.

As the bell rang I could see Bella jumping out of her seat, sprinting towards the door.

She just made it right outside before someone pushed her in again.

"Alice!" I heard her angel voice protest

Then Alice walked in, smiling like always.

She was talking to Bella, too low for me too hear. I was praying Bella hadn't told her anything...

As the class cleared out, Alice made her way over to my desk, dragging Bella with her.

"Alice, to what do I have this pleasure?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face and keep my eyes from staring at Bella as I said the word 'pleasure'.

"Edward, this is Bella, my new BFF! I assume you two already met..."

"What do you mean? This is the first time I've ever seen her..?" I rushed out

Alice gave me a look, a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-look;

"Well, didn't you just have her in your class ? Or are you turning crazy dear brother?" I saw Bella snapping her head up as Alice spoke the word "brother", I guess she didn't know about that part. Just then it dawned on me, BFF? She was a friend of Alice? Great. Not only did I fuck a high school student, a minor, MY student, no, she had to be my LITTLE sister's best friend too.

When I never responded, Alice gave me a look again.

"Anywaay...Bella just moved here, to live with her dad, Charlie you know? Charlie Swan?"

"Oh..." I simply said. Then my brain actually started to work. Charlie Swan. She is his daughter. And Charlie Swan is also father to Emmett Swan. Emmett as in my best friend Emmett. As in my very big and very scary if he want to best friend Emmett. Fuck. Me. And that was the problem. She already had.

"Bella? Like, Emmett's "little Belly-Beans"? " I asked, kind of hoping she would say no.

Bella growled at that, it was a sound that turned me on. Fuck, she could make any sound and it'd be hot. Then she seemed to remember something.

"Your 'Eddie'...? " she asked.

"What a small world" Alice, who had known the whole time about our connection, laughed. Well...she didn't know the WHOLE story it seemed, thank God for that.

"You have no idea" Bella mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I was standing by my locker, putting back some books in it. It was my study/free hour, it was almost to an end and I hadn't got a single thing done. My head was just filled with images of Edward. Some very fresh, just from last hour and some from our night in New York. I was trying to process all the information. Eddie was Emmett's best friend. Eddie was Alice's brother. And Eddie was Edward. My teacher, whom I had sex with. This was gonna be bad, really bad, I could feel it. He was probably furious, English was gonna be hell. I wondered if..

"Miss Swan?"

I froze, I had been so deep in thought I hadn't heard someone approaching me from behind. And not just someone, I knew that voice, just like I had in the classroom. I turned around slowly, bracing myself, expecting the worst.

"Or do you prefer Bella?" He said seductively, putting up his hands on the lockers behind me. Trapping me between him and the lockers. I couldn't believe this was happening, my heart was beating rapidly. I didn't say anything, to shocked to make any sound, so he kept on talking.

"I was very surprised, as you may understand, when I found you in my class last hour. Because you see, I was under the impression you were in New York. That you were older, in college. That you weren't my student." He moved closer, letting one of his hands run from my neck, touching my breasts briefly, tracing my waist and sneaking around, grabbing my butt. I opened my mouth to say something

"I...I..." was all I could get out before he put the hand still on the lockers on my mouth.

"Sscchh...it doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is the fact that I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and here you are. It's almost like a sign." He pushed his groin against mine, I gasped for air.

"You know what I think?" he asked. I shook my head. "I think, no, I'm sorry, that's not quite right. I KNOW I have to take you right now." I nervously looked around us, the hallways was still empty, but I knew the bell would ring any minute.

"Bella...I need you." He started kissing me all everywhere and I couldn't help myself. I was kissing back and soon clothes were flying through the air, landing on the floor around us. In the hallway. Then the bell rang.

I woke up still aroused from my dream, the one that had been rudely interrupted my alarm clock. It was Monday morning. I sat up in bed, sighing heavily. I had been having this dream every day since learning Edward was my teacher. I had been dreading going to English the next day, I had considered skipping, but that would not make a good impression on my second day here. Instead I had dragged myself to school, I had walked in the English classroom in the very last second, and rushed out right as the bell rang. I distracted Alice from any talking about Edward as much as possibly. I had managed to avoid him all day. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that forever. Sooner or later I was going to have to talk to him. It could be him asking me to stay after class, to yell at me. Bumping in to him in the hallway, but definitely not as in my dream I was afraid. Or through Alice or Emmett. It was really just a question of time. Speaking of time, I had been sitting here way too long. I had promised to meet up with Alice before school. She had been away to a spa over the weekend with her mom. I was pretty grateful for that, that meant no Edward seeing or talking. Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah, right. I looked at the time again, damn it! I only had about 10 minutes before I had to leave

As I was parking my car Alice walked up to me. I got out, and walked to her to give her a hug and ask about her weekend. But she held out her arm to stop me and looked me up and down. Several times.

"Alice?" I said after a while. "Alice?"

She snapped her eyes up to meet mine.

"So, Bella. I'm all for you dressing sexy, but...as your friend I feel I have to say that this is borderline slutty. For school at least."

I looked down at what I was wearing.

"Shit! I...ran out of time this morning, I didn't have time to do my makeup, my hair or anything."

"Not even dress, apparently" Alice said looking pointedly at my black, silky, spaghetti strapped and short night gown. "But, lucky for you, I can fix you!" She started walking to her own car, I followed her. She got out a bag from the back of her car.

"Here," she said, throwing me something. "Put it on." It was a white, waist cropped jacket with ¾ sleeves.

"And these, good thing you have small feet!" She handed me a pair of white pumps with peep toe. Then she studied my face. "You don't look too bad without makeup"

I rolled my eyes "Gee, thanks Alice!"

"You know what I mean, you know you're gorgeous! It just..."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do your thing" She applied some light makeup. Then we could hear the first bell. She quickly put some mousse in my hair to give it some volume.

"You really should leave your hair like this more often. Well, now you look rockin'. Thanks to me, of course. You owe me so big for this."

Then we hurried to class.

**Edward's POV**

After the 2 first days of school I was convinced I was royally screwed. Either way this was gonna have a really, really bad outcome. I had pictured a hundred different scenarios in my head.

Nr.1: Bella tells Alice, or Emmett, or her dad. Either who, I'm fucked.

Nr.2: Bella tells the principal, I'm fired.

Nr.3: All my students noticing me staring at Bella in class, because I just can't keep my eyes off her.

Nr.4 ... yeah, they just keep on going.

But I didn't really think of Bella to be the kiss-and-tell type. That was not the impression I got from her. But then again, what do I know? I'm just her creepy teacher who picked her up in a bar, where she was slightly tipsy, though not intoxicated, and had sex with her several times and several ways. Except, I didn't know at the time she was underage, or my future student. Why not? Because SHE lied to me about that. I tried telling myself that over and over to justify what had happened, but I didn't seem to work. And if that was true, then why couldn't I keep myself from looking at her, thinking about her? I should know better, really.

However, what was done was done. I couldn't take it back. But I knew I had to talk to her, get to know what she was thinking about all of this. Find out if she had told anyone, if she was going to tell someone. If she was so uncomfortable that it was not going to work, maybe I would have to transfer to a different school. Though, that would be hard, might not be possible to find a new job now, here in Seattle. And I didn't really want to leave, I had my family here. Emmett and Jasper lived here too, my two best friends. We had met in college, UCLA. All very different, Emmett was from New York, and looked like your typical High School jock, but he was a nice one. He had a passion for football like no one I ever seen. Jasper grew up in Texas and was on of those southern gentlemen. He was a history major. Jasper and I had come there at the same time, two excited but nervous freshmen. We were looking at fraternities, what made us make our decision; Emmett. He had already been there a year and took the two of us under his wings you could say.

No, I wasn't keen on leaving that, not now at least. I had to talk to Bella to figure out what we we're gonna do. But that wasn't the easiest thing, the day after our rendezvous, she had been the last one to set her foot in my classroom, and the first one to leave. And I didn't see her anymore all day. Honestly, I was kind of relieved.

Then the weekend had come and gone, I went out with Jasper on Saturday night. He had been talking about his new job when he stopped mid-sentence.

"Eddie? What's up man, you haven't said anything all night"

I rolled my eyes at that stupid nickname. I hated it, who wanted to be named like a cartoon character or something?

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind. School actually."

"Well, spit it out, so I can go back to talking about MY job."

I hesitated, I hadn't told him about my night with Bella. In fact, I hadn't told anyone, which I was immensely grateful for now. But I felt like I could need some advise, I knew he had dated a quite younger girl before, so he sort of had some experience in this question.

"Well, after you went back home and I went to NYC, I met this girl..." I didn't get to finish, he interrupted me.

"Oh, I get it. So now you're madly in love with her and thinking about moving there?"

I sighed

"No, just listen, will you? No, we just spent one night together." One fucking mind blowing night. But I left that detail out. "The thing is she was younger than I thought."

"How much younger?" he asked

"She said she was in college, but she's actually around 17."

"Okay, so...7 years apart. It's kinda bad, but see it from the bright side, it could have been worse."

"I'm not finished."

"Oh"

"2 days ago, she walked in to my class..."

He didn't say anything, just looking at me, to continue.

"...as my student."

"Oh fuck." He said

"Tell me about it", I left out the part about her being friends with Alice, or the fact that she was Emmett's little sister.

"That's really, really bad. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Has she told anyone? What did she say to you?" he asked

"I don't think she has told anyone, but I'm not sure. And I haven't talked to her yet." That wasn't entirely true, I had, when Alice "introduced" us, but I couldn't tell him about that.

"You gotta talk to this girl man, you could be fired for this, you realize that right?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times, yes. In my defence, I didn't know at the time that she was a minor, or my student."

"You think a school board will care." He wasn't putting it out there as a question. I knew they wouldn't. All they would see was a teacher who had sex with his underage high school student.

Jasper had only confirmed what I thought would be a good thing to do; talk to her. Unless I wanted to be fired, and have all the bones in my body broken by my best friend for sleeping with his little sister.

It was Monday. Today would have to be the day I would have to talk to Bella. My second hour had been cancelled, all freshmen were gone for something, I don't what it was. I went to my third hour AP English class right after first hour, waiting in case she would come in early so I could talk to her. But I didn't expect her to, and she didn't. The whole class was almost here, and still no Bella. Maybe she wasn't even here. A few seconds after the second bell rang someone burst trough the door. The whole class got quiet. They always found it interesting when someone was late, acting up or doing anything that would require some kind of punishment.

I was standing by my desk with my body angled in a way so that I was looking out at the class, but I couldn't see who it was coming in late. Still, I just knew it was her. I didn't turn around right away, I was bracing myself from meeting her eyes. So I looked at the class for a few seconds to calm myself down, I was so nervous. Most of the girls looked mad, I figured the reason for that was that most of the boys were almost drooling. It made me surprisingly annoyed knowing that the reason for it all was Bella. She was gorgeous, no doubt, but I thought the young men being able to behave them self. When I heard someone in the back making a wolf whistle, it made me really irritated.

"That's enough" I said.

I knew I couldn't keep on not acknowledging her, so I turned around.

When I saw her standing there by the door, I caught my breath, I felt tempted to whistle at her myself.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up in my last class" she said. It was the most I had heard her say since we had met again. I found myself surprised I had even heard what she had said, I was so distracted by her appearance. She was wearing a dress so alluring it might as well have been lingerie. And some very nice fuck-me shoes. Her hair was beautifully messy, long dark curls against the white jacket she had over the dress. My mouth felt dry. I cleared my throat. This would be a great opportunity to make it possible for me to talk to her, alone. Though I'm not sure that would be a good idea while she looked like this.

"It's alright, but I would like for you to stay a minute after class. Please take your seat."

She nodded and went to sit down.

I started with today's lesson, I found it very hard to focus when she was sitting right in front of me. The end of the class didn't come soon enough, and when the bell rang I was very relieved. Until I realized had to be alone with her.

I went to my desk, putting some papers in my briefcase. I was watching as a boy named Mike Newton approached her. He was a typical jock, but unlike my friend Emmett, not the nice kind.

"Hey beautiful. I'm Mike" he said as he hovered over her desk.

"Hello Mike." She said his name as it was a disease. It amused me. "The name is actually Bella."

"Well, doesn't that mean beautiful?" he gave her a smile, very proud of himself for thinking of that. "So, since you're new here I feel it's my responsibility to take care of you. Be your friend, and as friends, I'll take care of you...and you'll take care of me?"

Bella raised one of her eyebrows. "I prefer to take care of myself, thank you"

"But think how much more fun it will be if I do that for you" he was grinning big. "So, you think about that, then come find me." He stood up to leave, but before he did he put his hand on her shoulder and ran it down her arm, briefly touching her breast on purpose. "I'll see you". It made me furious to see him do that. I tried to calm myself down.

As he turned around to walk away, I saw Bella shudder at the sight of him. I liked that.

Then she started walking to my desk. The classroom was empty now. She stopped right before my desk. This was it.


End file.
